The Chocolate Hearse Scene
by umhi-im-Rawr
Summary: Eli picks Drew up from football practice on the way to Adam's. Anything can happen in a parked car on a rainy day. Sexy chocolate-covered oneshot.


"Hey man, thanks so much for the ride." Eli smiled politely as Drew climbed into the passenger seat. He put his gym bag on the floor before buckling his seatbelt and pulling the door shut.

"It's no problem, as long as you don't mind if I make a few stops. If I don't bring the new Goon to your house Adam is going to hang me," Eli said, smiling as he put the car in drive. He glanced over at Drew, who was flashing a bright white smile.

"You're not kidding," Drew agreed. "Adam is _obsessed._ He's made me buy him comics before too. I once got him the wrong issue and he flipped out."

Eli laughed, noticing for a second how weird it was that he and Drew could get along so easily. What did they have in common? He racked his brain, but all he could come up with was that they were both close to Adam. He decided to stay on that topic.

"So, you and Adam are stepbrothers?" he asked casually, keeping his eyes on the road. He tried to watch Drew from the corner of his eye, and noticed he was leaning back in his seat, arms crossed.

"Yep. His dad married my mom when we were little. It's almost like we're blood brothers since we've known each other for so long. He and I don't have much in common though, except maybe taste in girls."

Eli noticed Drew smirking a little. He ignored it though.

"It's a good thing Adam has a brother like you," Eli said seriously, hoping he didn't sound too solemn. "The poor boy needs people who get him."

There was a pause, and Eli looked over at Drew to see him smiling wide, looking away. He couldn't quite read his expression in his reflection in the mirror, but he looked proud. Flattered, maybe?

"That's sweet," Drew finally said, still smiling. Eli raised his eyebrows slightly. Sweet? Not the word he would've chosen, but okay. It sounded kind of... flirty.

"Adam's lucky to have friends like you," Drew continued, returning the compliment. Eli could tell from his peripheral vision that Drew was looking at him. He kept his eyes on the road. "Kinda... out there, like him. I can't always be there for him, so I'm glad he has someone who can be."

Eli smiled, and he felt himself blushing a little. He didn't know why, but Drew's words made him feel... good. He hadn't had someone make him feel good about himself like that, especially not a guy. He looked at the road ahead and noticed the dark gray clouds in the sky.

"I'm not always there for him, though," Eli countered Drew's words. He didn't want the boy to be too proud of him. "His and my friend Clare is kinda my girlfriend now, so we've been spending a lot of alone time together. Adam has gotten pissed about that before. I want to spend time with him but Clare's my girlfriend, you know?"

He heard Drew chuckle softly. The clouds seemed to be drifting in their direction.

"I hear that," he said, shaking his head and smiling. "Alli isn't super high-maintenance but with all the time I end up spending with her, the less I have to spend with Adam. And you know how it is, even when I don't really want to hang out with her, if she wants to, I feel like I should. You know?"

"Yes! Exactly!" Eli smiled, glancing away from the road to look at Drew smiling back at him. He couldn't believe it. Drew, this crazy-popular jock that all the girls at school _loved_ could actually have a conversation with _him_, a misunderstood misfit who drives a hearse. It didn't make sense, but it worked. He looked back at the road to see the street on which the comic store was located coming up. He turned left.

"Sometimes I just... I don't know, want a break from it." Drew sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "Just for a day. No, an hour, if that. Maybe... thirty minutes where I can be Drew, not anyone's boyfriend. I don't have to follow any rules. I can just fool around a little without hurting anyone's feelings or manipulating anyone or any risk of Alli finding out..."

Eli's eyebrows shot up. He found a parking space and pulled in. He thought a little about Drew's words.

"Yeah... I get what you mean... you want to have a little fun without anyone thinking it's wrong, right?"

"Exactly! But how the hell is that going to happen, right?" Drew unbuckled his seatbelt, opening the door and climbing out once Eli put the car in park. Eli followed suit, looking up at the sky once he shut the door. He couldn't believe the humidity, and it was only going to get worse. Did it really have to rain on a day that hot?

"Kay, well let's run in and get the new issue of the Goon and then we'll go to your house, okay?" Eli went over the plan with Drew, who nodded as they started towards the front door of the comic store. "It should only take about ten minutes, tops."

Drew smiled, gesturing for Eli to lead the way.

-

"I did _not_ know a person could actually have fun at a comic store," Drew was still incredulous, flipping through the comics in his lap. Eli laughed, watching the road, ignoring the windshield wipers passing through his view every few seconds. Apparently, Drew was a little more of a nerd than either of them thought.

"Hey, comics are serious business. They're not just for nerds," Eli replied smugly. Drew put the comics back in the bag.

"I still can't believe that, but you're right," Drew agreed. He picked his gym bag off the floor and put it on his lap. "They're really not so bad."

"I can tell, seeing as though you made us stay an extra ten minutes so you could read a few."

"Aw, crap!"

Eli looked over at Drew, who was making a face into his gym bag. He looked back at the road, being extra careful because of the rain.

"Something wrong?" he asked, though he knew the answer. Nobody just said "aw crap!" and made faces at things for no reason.

"Ugh, yeah, all this chocolate melted," he replied, pulling out a case of Hershey bars, the kind they have in grocery store checkout lines. The case was opened, and the bars inside had abandoned their straight, solid shape. "Guess I should've brought my bag inside instead of leaving it out in the sun."

Eli made a face of confusion. "What's all that chocolate for, anyway?"

"Football thing. The team is going to have a campfire party along with the Power Squad, and the chocolate is for the s'mores. Or, it was, anyway."

The volume of the raindrops on the hearse's roof began to increase, and it was becoming harder to see through the windshield, even with the wipers going at full speed.

"Hey, is it okay if we pull over for a few minutes? The storm's getting pretty bad. I want to wait till it let's up."

"Sure, yeah," Drew consented, and Eli went further down the road, turning when the car approached a lonely parking lot. Eli found a spot and parked the car.

The hearse became awkwardly silent, the only sound being the thunking of the rain drops against the roof and windows. Eli unbuckled his seat belt and leaned back in his chair, glancing subtly over at Drew, who was holding one of the melted chocolate bars in his hands, trying to mold it back into shape.

"You know, you could always stick those in the freezer and they'll be good to go," Eli suggested, trying to put a smile back on Drew's face. He wasn't sure why, but he kind of liked his smile. "I mean, they'll be a little oddly-shaped, but it's still chocolate."

Drew smiled at Eli, and Eli grinned back, trying not to look too vulnerable. He wanted Drew to think he was just as confident as he was.

"Good idea," he replied. Silence followed once more, and Eli, nearly sweating under the pressure along with the temperature outside, took off his jacket. He couldn't help but notice Drew watching him.

"Hey," Drew said, his facial expression changing. He looked serious for a moment, and he was staring at Eli's chest. Eli shifted in his seat a little.

"Yeah?" he asked. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

"You know how we were talking about having like... a few minutes of fooling around with someone, absolutely no strings attached, without any risk of our girlfriends finding out?" Oh, God. Now Eli was nervous, curious, and becoming increasingly aroused.

"Y... yes," he faced forward, but his eyes were still locked on Drew. He saw Drew unwrap the candy bar he had been holding.

"Well," Drew had opened the wrapper so that it was lying flat in his hand, the melted, gooey chocolate sitting in the middle. Eli bit his lip, trying not to find Drew's breathy voice as attractive as he did, but it was hard not to once Drew leaned over and placed his free hand on Eli's stomach. "I think I know what we can do with all this chocolate."

Eli's arms were limp at his sides, and he closed his eyes as he felt Drew push his shirt up to his underarms. His eyes shot open when something warm and mushy touched his stomach, and he looked down to see Drew smearing chocolate on his stomach. He shuddered as the other boy's hand slowly drifted up to his chest.

"You look good," Drew muttered, and through his half-shut eyes Eli saw him smiling. He bit his lip.

"Now let's have a taste." Drew leaned forward, his tongue out, but Eli grabbed him by his hair and stopped him. He wouldn't let him have the satisfaction just yet.

"Not yet," Eli commanded, loving the way Drew raised his eyebrows, like he was excited. Eli smirked and pulled his black shirt all the way off, tossing it on the floor. He pushed Drew's hands away from him and climbed onto his lap, facing the other boy. He grabbed a chocolate bar from Drew's gym bag and pushed his shirt up.

"You're mine now," Eli put on his best devilish smile and unwrapped the Hershey bar, loving Drew's eager yet still completely relaxed facial expression. He scooped the chocolate off the wrapper and smeared his hand across Drew's pecs before wiping the remnants on his perfectly visible abs.

"You're the one in _my_ lap, Eli," Drew teased, pulling his own shirt off and sending it to join Eli's. He grabbed Eli by the abdomen and pulled him close, and Eli felt the chocolate on Drew's fingers on his back. "You're _mine._"

Eli couldn't stand how much Drew's perfect smile turned him on, and the next thing he knew he found himself with his face against Drew's, their lips mashing together in a perfectly heated kiss. The leftover chocolate on his hands left sweet-smelling marks on Drew's thick neck.

Eli's mind completely drained of all thoughts about Clare, his past girlfriends, his morals, and his sexuality as attacked Drew's lips, hungry for as much passion as he could get. He felt Drew's tongue in his mouth and he sucked on it, letting the other boy pull his body closer as the kiss became more and more heated.

"God sometimes I wish I didn't wear such tight pants," Eli breathed when the boys came up for air. Drew chuckled, breathing heavily, his eyelids low as he looked over Eli's body.

"I can fix that," Drew whispered, and he reached for Eli's studded belt, his eyes locked on his crotch. Eli grabbed his hands before he could touch it.

"Whoa there, what makes you think you're in charge?" Drew looked up to see Eli smiling at him, his expression smug as hell, his mouth crooked. Drew let out a shaky breath.

"You're such a tease," he whispered, letting his head fall back as Eli began working on his belt. Once he'd slid it completely out of the loops he threw it to the side, kissing Drew once more as he undid his button and fly.

"Hey quarterback," Eli murmured, his lips no more than a centimeter from Drew's. "_Now_ you're in charge."

Eli smirked and grabbed onto Drew's hair as the other boy sprung into action, unbuckling Eli's studded belt as fast as he could. He was too impatient to pull it off all the way; once it was unbuckled and loosened a little he was tugging Eli's zipper down like his life depended on it.

"Someone wants it," Eli teased, laughing at the eager look in Drew's eyes. Drew nodded, leaning forward for another kiss, but Eli evaded the attack.

"But that someone's not getting it," he finished. Drew's eyes widened, and Eli laughed again.

"My pants are staying on this afternoon," he said, running a finger down Drew's chest. He stuck it in Drew's open mouth, and Drew sucked the chocolate off. "I don't know about yours, though. That's up to you."

Drew grinned, giving Eli a playfully challenging look. "You think you can call all the shots, don't you?"

Eli countered his challenging look with a _bitch-I-don't-_think_-I-call-all-the-shots,-I-_know_-I-call-all-the-shots_ look. It was driving Drew crazy.

"You think you can control me?"

Again with that look.

"We'll see about that, emo boy."

Eli was caught completely off-guard when Drew leaned forward and began licking the chocolate off his chest. The warm, wet feeling of his tongue was unbearable, and he shut his eyes and bit his lip, pulling on Drew's hair.

"Taste almost as good as you look," Drew murmured before dragging his tongue up Eli's stomach. As hard as he tried to hold it back, Eli moaned quietly.

"Told you you can't control me," Drew smiled triumphantly at Eli. Eli hoped Drew didn't notice his goosebumps.

"I can, and I will," Eli rested one hand on Drew's crotch before leaning forward, taking a lick of the chocolate on his chest. Drew sucked in a sharp breath.

"Oh God, maybe you can," was all Drew could say as Eli's tongue ran up and down his abs, slurping up chocolate, making Drew's skin crawl in ways he'd never felt before. Eli smirked slightly as he took another lick before Drew pulled him off.

Eli wasn't sure why Drew made him stop until he attacked Eli's lips in another ferocious, steamy kiss. He could taste the chocolate in the other boy's mouth, and he smiled against his lips, pulling Drew's head even closer. Drew was holding Eli by his hips.

The kiss was interrupted by a beeping sound, and the boys reluctantly broke the kiss, their faces both confused. It took Drew a moment to realize the noise had come from his phone, and he sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulling it out. Eli fixed his hair while Drew checked his phone.

"Oh, damn," Drew said, "it's Adam, asking where we are."

Eli grinned. "What should we tell him?"

Drew thought for a moment before giving in to Eli's smile. It really was irresistable.

"I'll tell him we'll be... a little late," he replied, sending Adam a quick text and tossing the phone on the floor of the car. He raised his eyebrows flirtatiously at Eli.

"Okay, but I'm not going to be the one to explain why we're both covered in chocolate," Eli replied, smirking as he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
